Switched mode, pulse width modulated, fast transient power supplies are a common form of voltage regulator useful in a wide variety of applications, including radar systems. These supplies are structured to generate the pulse power required by a radar transmitter subsection of an antenna array. Because these power levels are large compared to the average power of the load, implementation as a single power converter becomes problematic. Multiple paralleled converters are therefore required. This mandates current sharing between the paralleled stages to prevent over stressing any one supply. However, component variation in the individual converter stages leads to current supply imbalances.
Moreover, typical averaged current feedback control mechanisms provide a less than desirable transient response. That is, due at least in part to current sharing among the multiple paralleled stages, a faster transient response is desired than is usually provided by conventional averaged current feedback controls. Traditional approaches monitor the output voltage of the converter and respond to deviations in its level. However, the control loop bandwidth is normally less than the switching frequency and lags behind the pulse current level. Further, current sharing between multiple supplies utilize master/slave implementation of an averaged current reference level and contain a separate control loop to trim the output voltage reference of each shared supply with a goal of balancing the output currents. The averaging slows response time and the control loop adds complexity to the design.
Accordingly, a method and system for balancing the output of the paralleled converter stages while providing for fast transient response is desired.